


How do you know?

by IOnlyWriteWhenCarmelyzed



Series: 40 Questions about Love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) in Love, M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOnlyWriteWhenCarmelyzed/pseuds/IOnlyWriteWhenCarmelyzed
Summary: How do you know when you love someone?





	How do you know?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: How do you know when you love someone? 
> 
> Hey ya'll, I am (thoroughly ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) Carmalyzed, and this story is brought to you by me questioning what love really is and what it means, and challenging myself to describe it. Obviously, that shits different for everyone, but this is just my take on it through the eyes of Levi x Eren
> 
> Hopefully this will be part of a series where I continue to answer these types of questions for myself and my favorite couple! (♥ω♥*)

The lights were blinding; blues, yellows, pinks and golds flashing from every structure. A bombastic display of fast moving rides swirled around them, and waves of chattering noises crashed into them from the crowds. 

His white converse were forever ruined by all the dirt being kicked up, the greasy food made him want to gag, and the germs left on his sleeves from rude passerby sent a shiver up his spine. By all accounts carnivals were anxiety inducing, filth ridden domains disguised as amusement. 

However, somehow, in that particular moment, only half of his brain was registering this fact. The other half was too busy giving its full and undivided attention to the tanned beauty gripping his hand - leading him through the tumultuous crowds in childlike excitement.

Those greenish blue eyes drowned him in the Caribbean Sea, and his blinding smile scorched him in the sun. 

The display around him didn’t hold a candle to the fantasy the kid could sweep him up in, just by looking at him like, like...

Like that.

Eyes shining in clear adoration. Like he was the center of the universe; like he was the reason they were here.

Those eyes were so powerful and yet so ignorant of their strength. A simple look taking him on the most fantastical roller coaster ride; making his heart jackhammer against his chest; causing his hands to turn all gross and sweaty.

Causing his mind to shutter his surroundings, and whisper to him, “Eren.”

Like a secret only he knew.

Fin


End file.
